


Bloom

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Series: Thasmin [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Physical Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: I bloom for you.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Another poetry thing, even darker Doctor. It's all the music's fault, I swear. First person is only okay in poetry, I have decided on that a minute ago.

I gasp for air  
And I don't mind  
Because it's your hands   
Around my neck.

I wait for you to stop  
And want you to choke   
the life out of me  
At the same time.

They told me it would hurt  
That love would hurt.  
I don't know,  
Is this love?

Love, I realize,  
Means your gaze on me,  
Heavy and wanting  
And me giving in.

It's you, holding me  
As you cause me to bleed.  
You try to heal my wounds,  
I don't want you to.

I wear your scars like a crown,  
Hide them in shame.  
Don't tell, you whisper,  
I obey.

They ask me anyway,  
I smile, genuinely.  
Tell them it's nothing,  
Even though it's everything.

You are my heaven  
And my hell.  
Salvation  
And damnation.

Maybe that's what happens  
If you touch the Doctor.  
Even just for a second.  
You can never let go.

The pain,  
I think, in the dark,  
Means I'm alive.  
You make me feel alive.

I'm dead and you  
Look at me with  
Apathy.  
Go, you say.

Life happens  
And so does love.  
Life ends  
But love lives on.

Your hand,  
A gun,  
A trigger pulled,  
A rose blooming on my chest.


End file.
